


Sticking Around

by MonsterColors



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterColors/pseuds/MonsterColors
Summary: Lance thinks about how Voltron may not need him anymore due to Shiro reappearing.





	Sticking Around

“Maybe it's about time this stops,”

 

The Blue Paladin muttered as he sat across from the famous Blue Lion.

 

“Maybe it's about time I step down and leave. I can head home and see my family again. I mean, lets face it Blue,” he said, his eyes closed now as his hands formed clenched fists, “I'm just not good enough anymore. I'm nothing. All I am and all I ever was was a goofball, a no good person who didn't know what he was doing. I'm nothing. I can't even control the Red Lion that well. The only reason I can actually fly it is because I wanna fight for my team. But at this point, why bother? I'm going to be replaced. Shiro is gonna be back in command eventually with the Black Lion, Keith will go back to the Red Lion, and Allura will stay with you. Pidge and Hunk have their lions, and I can't do anything on this ship but sit. I'm...nothing.”

 

Finishing his sentence, the male rose up from where he sat, staring at the lion now with open and teary eyes.

 

“I just wish I didn't have to leave like this, you know? I wish I could go home saying "Mom, dad, look! I'm back! And I've got an alien girlfriend!" or something exciting like that. It'd be pretty funny, right? Yeah...I guess it would be. But maybe that sort of reality isn't meant for me. All of this is happening for a reason, I guess. It's time I leave. I wish I could've hung around you more, Blue. Maybe I'll hear about you whenever the others come to visit. But I highly doubt they'll find time to actually do that.”

 

Slowly, tears traveled down his cheeks, dripping off from his jawline as he let out a ragged breath, “I'm gonna miss you, Blue. I'm gonna miss you and the others a lot. I'm gonna miss waking up every day with a sense of adventure. I'm gonna miss Voltron and the team it became. But it isn't for me anymore. I just...I wish it could've ended differently, with us triumphing and actually saving the universe. I just wanted that happy ending, but I won't be here to see it. I'm not gonna be a part of it like I always dreamt about being—”

 

He cut himself off mid sentence. The tears have grown worse at this point, and he began to choke on the next sentence,

 

“I always dreamt of being a hero, Blue. I always dreamt of being someone huge. I always dreamt about being looked up to instead of being looked down on. Ever since I became a part of this team, thats all I ever wanted. But it's not my turn anymore. It's over.”

 

He smiled a bit, even through all the tears and pain, and his eyes met with the lion's—well, as best as they could.

 

“Kinda speechless, huh? You've never seen me cry before. Yeah, I've got other feelings besides always flirting with people. I'm sorry, Blue. Sorry for breaking down in front of you like a baby. I just wanted to say bye to you before I left. Like I said, I'm gonna miss you.”

 

With a final breath, the male wiped away his tears and stood up, grabbing his helmet and holding it under his arm.

 

“I think it's about time I change, say my goodbyes, and head out. Thanks for being with me all this time, Blue. Protect Allura for me,” he said with a shaky sigh following it. As he walked away, the lion remained silent, and it broke his heart a bit, but he carried on. He knew it was his time. He had to leave. Nothing was the same anymore, and he knew that. Everything would change once Shiro was back in control of the Black Lion. This was it.

 

 

 

“Lance, what do you mean you're leaving?” The Red Paladin exclaimed, his brows furrowed as he looked at the Blue Paladin.

 

“I meant what I said. I'm leaving. Once Shiro gets back into the Black Lion, you'll go back to Red, and Allura will remain with Blue. There's nothing else for me to do here.”

 

“Lance, I can't connect with the Black Lion. I'm not controlling Voltron again anytime soon.” The larger of the two said, making his way over towards the Blue Paladdin and resting a hand upon his shoulder, “Don't leave us. We need you, Lance. The entire team needs you. Even the universe does. There's no Red Lion without you.”

 

“Exactly, Lance. Everyone needs you,” The raven haired male said.

  
“But that's what you guys aren't understanding,” Lance protested, pushing aside his friends hand as he looked up at him, “I'm...I was never the Red Lion to begin with, Keith was. Just because the Black Lion chose him doesn't mean it'll stay like that forever. It'll accept you again, Shiro, and once it does, Keith will come back to Red, and Red will push me aside for him. Blue won't accept me, and I've got no other position after that. I'm nothing but cargo for you guys. It's just time that I go.”

 

“Lance, you're not understanding  _us_ ,”Keith muttered, anger slowly growing in his tone as he made his way over to his friend, “There's a 0% chance Shiro will reconnect with his lion. Not right now, at least. We had to take measures to change lions, and the lions are accepting these ways until we defeat Lotor. Basically—”

 

“—After we defeat Lotor, the lions will switch back to their original paladins, which are us. Blue will go back to you, Lance.” Shiro finished, glancing at Keith before locking his gaze back onto the other, “It's temporary. Blue doesn't hate you. Why would it? It doesn't have a reason to hate you.”

 

“How do you know that it's temporary? How do you know that even if we defeat Lotor and we all switch back to our lions that Blue will accept me again? How do you know, guys?” The male rambled on, a tear even sliding down his cheek as he looked down, “You both need to face the truth that it's over for me. I'm not a part of this team anymore.”

 

“Lance, listen. Being in control of a lion isn't what brings us together as a team. Friendship and cooperation is what brings us together. Being able to be there for each other at our hardest times is what matters. A team isn't a team without friendship. If you can't bring back the relationship you had with your lion, then it's whatever. You'll always be a part of Voltron, no matter what. Maybe you'll be in the castle or something, but you'll always be a part of the team. Flying around in lions isn't what defines us as a team, its the bond that defines us.”

 

After a few minutes of silence and thoughts, Lance spoke, “I...guess you're right. I'll stick around.” He finished with a faint smile, his friends sighing in relief and pulling him into a group hug.

 

“Don't leave us, okay?” Keith said once the group hug had ended, “We need you.”

 

“Alright, I won't leave. I promise.”

 

Nodding, Shiro and Keith looked at each other and agreed on leaving Lance alone to think, exiting the room. Once the door closed, Lance sat upon his bed, hands folded on his lap as he hunched over and hung his head down, thinking. It was all complicated. He knew he wouldn't be needed, but he didn't want to leave his friends. Not like this, at least. He wanted to continue fighting for the universe and for everything he loved. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

 

Fight for everything, for everyone, and for his team. He was going to fight for Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally never have the motivation to write I am s o sorry


End file.
